Currently, a wide variety of oxygen masks are commercially available, varying in construction, style, and material, depending upon the specific use or procedure employed. The basic oxygen mask that is available today uses neither a valve nor a reservoir bag. Exhaled air from the lungs of the patient is usually vented through holes in the body of the mask. In view of its convenience and relative comfort, the basic oxygen mask is frequently used whenever moderate oxygen concentrations are desired for short periods of time. This might occur, for example, during the postoperative recovery state of a patient. Such a mask might also be used, for example, during either temporary or interim respiratory therapy when a patient is being weaned from continuous oxygen administration.
In many postoperative states and various medical cases, a patient may require multiple treatments while simultaneously receiving oxygen therapy. For example a patient may need a naso-gastric tube, suctioning, oral care, nebulizer treatment, endoscopies, cooled/headed aerosol mist, aerosol delivered medication (Meter-Dose Inhaler “MDI”) or combinations thereof. In the past, a medical provider typically would have to use a specialty mask specifically designed for the medical treatment being delivered to the patient. While this approach is somewhat effective, it presents several substantial drawbacks. Firstly, this approach requires the provider to inventory several different types of oxygen masks resulting in increased overhead costs. Secondly, in the situation where the patient requires multiple types of treatments, the patient will likely have multiple masks at their bedside, which is psychologically intimidating. Thirdly, a patient may have an emergency requirement for a specific treatment and the time spent locating and acquiring the specific type of oxygen mask may compromise the medical condition/treatment of the patient. Fourthly, the patient may have difficulty communicating, eating or drinking, while maintaining proper oxygen concentration, because known oxygen masks frequently have to be removed prior to these activities. Finally, oxygen masks currently available, including specialty masks, have difficulty in supplying high oxygen concentrations at low volumetric flow rates.
The standard oxygen mask used to provide oxygen treatment to a patient is one known device, while somewhat useful, presents substantial drawbacks. This type of oxygen mask is generally a single-purpose mask and provides very limited functionality. This known device is generally devoid of provisions for nebulizer treatments, aerosol administered medications (MDI), naso-gastric tube placement, cooled/heated aerosol misting, patient comfort/communication or combinations thereof. Further, these known devices frequently underperform when high oxygen concentrations at low volumetric flow rates are required.
Another known solution is an oxygen venturi mask with nebulizer capability. This known solution, while somewhat useful, presents substantial drawbacks. This type of oxygen mask is generally a specialty mask and provides very limited functionality. This known device is generally devoid of provisions for aerosol administered medications (MDI), naso-gastric tube placement, suctioning, endoscopies, oral care, eating/drinking, patient comfort/communication or combinations thereof. Further, this known device frequently underperforms when high oxygen concentrations at low volumetric flow rates are required.
Also known, is an oxygen aerosol mask with nebulizer that facilitates nebulizer and aerosol misting treatments. This known solution, while somewhat useful, presents substantial drawbacks. This type of oxygen mask is generally a specialty mask and provides very limited functionality. This known device is generally devoid of provisions for aerosol administered medications (MDI), naso-gastric tube placement, suctioning, endoscopies, oral care, eating/drinking, patient comfort/communication or combinations thereof. Further, this known device frequently underperforms when high oxygen concentrations at low volumetric flow rates are required.
A partial oxygen non-rebreather mask with nebulizer is another known solution and while somewhat useful, presents substantial drawbacks. This type of oxygen mask is generally a specialty mask and provides very limited functionality. This known device is generally devoid of provisions for naso-gastric tube placement, suctioning, endoscopies, oral care, eating/drinking, patient comfort/communication or combinations thereof. Additionally, this type of oxygen mask is generally a large device that covers a significant portion of the face of a patient and increases the feeling of claustrophobia. Further, this known device frequently underperforms when high oxygen concentrations at low volumetric flow rates are required
Efforts to provide a multi-function oxygen mask that overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art have not met with significant success to date. As a result, there is a need in the art for an oxygen mask that provides increased functionality with multiple medical treatments, increases patient comfort and reduces supply inventory/expenditures.